HighSchool of Madagascar
by Miu Aka-Lover
Summary: SMA Militer terkemuka di Amerika memulai tahun ajaran barunya, hanya anak-anak khusus dan berbakat saja yang dapat diterima disana. Entah kerasukan jin macam apa Kowalski masuk kesana. Kini hidupnya berubah menjadi penuh warna.
1. Mission 1

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G**: Humanized, Sho-ai, OOC, OOT, bahasa 'ngga nyambung, kata-kata 'indah' ala pelajar, mau bikin humor tapi garing kriuk kriuk, typos, dan EYD gaje.

**Dapat****mengakibatkan** : step di tempat, kejang-kejang, kesemutan, keseleo, encok, kurap dan kudis.

**Catatan****awal****Author** : Fict PoM pertama saya, maaf kalau 'ngga nyambung, yah manusia memang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Kalau tidak begitu, kita tidak akan kenal 'sama yang namanya Corrector Pen dan penghapus. Iya toh?

Dan beberapa program tv atau apalah namanya itu bukan punya saya, melainkan punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

**Dont like? Dont read!**

Mission 1, "Hei, I am...".

Hari baru, koin bar-(eh salah!). Hari baru untuk murid baru di sebuah sekolah terkemuka di Amerika.

Intelegence High School(A/N: nama sekolah apaan tuh!) 1 Januari, 20xx.

"Kami, selaku murid baru, berjanji…-" terlihat murid-murid baru yang berbaris mengikuti upacara sedang mengulang perkataan dari Pembina murid yang sedang berdiri diatas mimbar.

"Berbakti pada Negara..."

"Sigap, cermat, dan disiplin..."

"Siap sedia apabila diperlukan..."

"Dan tidak akan mengotori nama Sekolah kami!"

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon

Story by, _Miu_Aka-Lover_

High School story, and Humor.

**Humanized**

13+

Dan itulah janji Pramu-(*digampar*) janji para peserta didik baru dari sekolah Militer ternama di negara ini. Hanya murid-murid 'spesial' saja yang dapat lolos seleksi untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Berminat?

"Sekian pidato bapak, semoga kalian bisa menjadi manusia yang berguna suatu saat nanti." Kepala Sekolah dari IHSpun menggulung kertas pidatonya yang amat sangat panjang, bahkan telah melewati gerbang sekolah yang jauhnya lebih dari 10 meter. Dapat terlihat wajah-wajah imut murid baru IHS telah berubah menjadi sosok Jin abu gosok dengan asap mengebul dimana-mana(?).

"Pueh! KepSek sialan! Pidato apa mau membunuh secara kita tidak langsung?"

"Kalau bukan karena wasiat dari mbah gue, gue juga males masuk sini!"

"Legowo toh Ndo..."

SkipSkipSkip

"Hei! Bangku sebelahmu kosong?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Pria berambut biru itu pun meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja. Dan duduk disebelah si jabrik merah. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, kearah calon teman-temannya. Lalu menatap kearah teman sebangkunya.

Mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, ia pun berkata "Hai, aku Kowalski, kau?"

"Rrhicow!" dengan susah payah dia menjawab.

"Err... Ricow?" Kowalski garuk-garuk kepala dibuatnya(A/N: Kowalski kutuan!).

Gelengan keras yang didapat Kowalski. _'__Dia...__Tidak__bisa__bicara__ya?__'_

Memberikan tangannya yang mengisyaratkan kata 'Tunggu sebentar', ia mengahadap tembok, memunggungi Kowalski.

"Uehek!" suara muntahan terdengar dari si merah. Ia berbalik, kembali mengahadap Kowalski dengan sebuah spidol digenggamannya dan segera mengambil tangan Kowalski.

"He- Hei!" sela Kowalski saat telapak tangannya dicoret dengan spidol.

"Rrhicow!" yang bersangkutan mengembalikan(?) tangan Kowalski. Kowalski menatap malang tangannya yang ditulisi tulisan 'Rico'.

"Rico ya?" gumam si Kacamata.

Rico mengangguk senang. Terlihat luka sayatan melintasi pinggir bibir kirinya. Kowalski mendelik ngeri.

(Author numpang curhat) Memang yang namanya perkenalan itu merupakan hal yang aneh. Kau akan merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengannya. Kau akan grogi untuk membalasnya. Dan beribu-ribu hal aneh yang tak terungkapkan dalam 'perkenalan'.

Tapi, jika kau dapat melampaui hal-hal aneh tersebut, percayalah, kau akan dapat merasakan indahnya persahabatan. Hangatnya genggaman sahabatmu sedang menarik dirimu yang terperosok jatuh. Dan jangan lupa, berikan hal yang sama sebaliknya pada sahabatmu.

TuBerCulosi-*gampared*(RALAT) To Be Continued.

Catatan akhir Author:

Sori kalo 'engga jelas gini fictnya... *sembah sujud sama SENPAI-SENPAI di PoMI* (TwT). Saya terlalu terobsesi sama RiKowalski, entah kenapa demen aja ama mereka berdua *curcol*.

Ini ceritanya mereka jadi anak sekolahan, yang 'ngga jelas gitu.. kehidupan sekolah pada umumnya. Temanya pasaran? Emang! Sebenernya saya labil juga mau publish cerita ini atau kaga... Jadi malu sendiri.

Sekian, mind to review? (∫*A*)∫


	2. Mission 2

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G**: Humanized, Sho-ai, OOC, OOT, bahasa 'ngga nyambung, kata-kata 'indah' ala pelajar, mau bikin humor tapi garing kriuk kriuk, typos, dan EYD gaje.

**Dapat****mengakibatkan** : step di tempat, kejang-kejang, kesemutan, keseleo, encok, kurap dan kudis.

**Catatan****awal****Author** : Halo~ Saya balik lagi! *nebar-nebar receh*. Gimana chapter kemarin? Terlalu sedikit ya? Maklum memang sudah porsi saya seuprit-uprit.. Nanti kalo kepanjangan kesannya 'maksa'. Wokeh, chekidot!

Dan beberapa program tv atau apalah namanya itu bukan punya saya, melainkan punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

**Dont like? Dont read!**

Mission 2, _'_"Radio Active Waves."

Hampir setengah tahun semenjak penerimaan murid baru, semua murid sudah dapat membaur di habitat(?)nya masing-masing. Begitupula dengan Kowalski.

"Kowalski, boleh kulihat buku latihan Kimia mu?" suara bariton menepuk pundak Kowalski yang sedang menghabiskan rotinya. Segara Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke 'pelaku' dibelakangnya.

"Skipper? Untuk apa?" tanya Kowalski membetulkan lokasi kacamatanya.

"Hanya ingin menyocokkan jawaban soal nomor 4..." jawab si rambut hitam alias Skipper.

Kowalski menatap Skipper secara tajam, aktual, dan terpercaya(?). Berharap Skipper benar-benar jujur akan perkataanya dan tidak akan mencontekinya.

"Ini," ia mengeluarkan buku catatan kimianya dari kolong meja.

"Thanks..." Skipper segera kembali ke alamnya, tepat dibelakang bangku Rico.

Ngomong-ngomong Rico, nampaknya ia sedang berada di alam mimpinya. Terlihat ia tertawa sambil berlari ala slow motions di taman bunga dengan menggandeng tangan boneka Barbie kesayangannya. Padahal di dunia nyata, ia nampak sedang mengigau cengangas-cengenges layaknya bang Antonio dari Hetalia. Nggak tau Hetalia? NDESO! (*ditimpuk kulit duren*) Kowalski yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya facepalm dan menahan niatnya untuk tidak merekam Rico lalu disebar ke Yutup.

Lagu World is Mine-nya Vocaloid berbunyi dispeaker yang ada diseluruh kelas dan tiap sudut sekolah(sekolah militer ajib!). Nampaknya jam istirahat kedua sudah berakhir.

"Hei, Rico! Bangun!" Kowalski mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rico. Tidak ada reaksi dari Rico. Sekuat apapun Kowalski berusaha Rico memang (amat sangat) sulit untuk dibangunkan. Namun, hanya ada 1 cara! (BGM: "Jeng! Jeng!")

'Mau tak mau aku harus mengambil cara ini lagi(?)!' batin Kowalski dengan mantap. Ditariknya nafas panjang, ditahan sebentar lalu dibuangnya.

Kowalski mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit ke wajah Rico yang sedang asik terlelap. Dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Rambut mereka kini sudah mulai bersentuhan satu sama lain, dan-

"Woi Skipper! Lu ngalangin orang nonton!" Author pun ngamuk pada Skipper yang berniat mengembalikan buku Kimia ke meja Kowalski, tapi apadaya ia malah menghalangi kamera saat adegan mantap Kowalski dengan Rico.

Skipper menoleh ke arah Author dibelakang kameramen yang lagi jambak rambut frustasi. "Eh?" Skipper pun budek mendadak, oke OOC.

"RICOOOOO! BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! SUDAH BEL MASUUUUUKK!" bagaikan auman singa yang menggelegar, Kowalski berteriak tepat di kuping Rico hingga terdengar ke pelosok daerah terdekat. Membuat siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya dalam radius 17 mil akan langsung terkena serangan jantung. Nampaknya lebih efisien dari Death Note pemirsa.

Terlihat Skipper yang sudah tiarap dilantai kelas, bergemetar, bahkan sampai ngompol dicelana(*author digampar Skipper*), erm yang terakhir itu lupakan saja., itu hanya ilusi kalian.

Bagaimana dengan nasib teman kelas Kowalski yang lain? Oh, tidak jauh berbeda dengan nasib Skipper permisa. Ada yang langsung pingsan di tempat, ada yang overdosis, dan beberapa lagi mengalami robek gendang telinga. Sungguh extreme!

Terlihat beberapa guru yang tadinya sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya langsung panas-dingin, muntaber, dan sebagian buang air sembarangan.

Dan Author dan Kameramen sendiri? Apakah mereka selamat? Tunggu lanjutannya tahun depan! (*digampar readers*)

Rico terbangun, "Hm?". Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap ngantuk teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah pada modar di tempat, lalu ia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan... tidur (lagi).

'_WTF!__Kalo__bukan__coretsemecoret__sohib__gue,__udah__gue__tumpahin__bahan__kimia__juga__kali__lo!__' _batin Kowalski.

"Err... anak-anak, sepertinya barusan ada gelombang radio aktif dari PLN sebelah yang bocor," guru bidang study sejarah masuk dengan terpincang-pincang.

Anak kelas lainnya(termasuk Skipper) langsung sadar dari ajalnya dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Dan mereka kembali belajar seperti sedia kala. (kecuali Rico yang masih tertidur^^)

Tak Butuh Cintam-*dibekep*(RALAT) To Be Continued.

Catatan akhir Author : wah, di mission ini pada OOC kelihatannya.. (-_-). Skipper sudah muncul di chapter ini~ kayaknya ada yang hilang, but who? *ditampar Private*.

Balasan Review~(Kalian memenangkan sebuah kaus kaki bekas!*dihajar*):

**Private2Kowalski** : Eh, masa kemaren-kemaren di facebook ada yang ngaku-ngaku anda! *gampared*. Saya masih ga percaya itu anda... *galau*

Ini humornya tak tambah, moga makin lucu.. ^W^)b.

Sebenernya saya kurang ngerti apa itu EYD... *dikolak* tapi akan selalu saya perhatikan~

**Hikari****Tenshiro**: terima kasih sambutan hangatnya! *mewek bombay*

Iya, inspirasi fict ini juga dari mbak(?) Ratu Galau... Tapi kayaknya punya saya fail banget humornya *pundung*. Saya juga nunggu-nunggu ceritanya mbak(?) Ratu Galau, bagaimana nasib Skipper selanjutnya... Aaa... Siapa cinta pertama Private? *guling-gulingan*

Masalah Rico, (-A-) duh, gimana ini.. Si Rico muntahin barang udah termasuk dari bagian cerita... Bingung kalau mau di edit lagi... *galau*. Gimana~? Gimana~? Gimana~? *ditimpuk sepatu hak*

Sip, akan saya perhatikan terus si EYD dan Typo! *melototin EYD dan Typo*

**Emily****Kirkland** : Monggo~

Ufufufu, kata mutiaranya 'ngga akan sekasar keluarga Kirkland kok... Tenang aja... *disumpel scone busuk*

Err.. Nampaknya demikian.. Sepertinya saking betahnya ngurung diri di Lab, dia jadi jarang mandi... Iieeww! *dikutu(k) Kowalski*

Yup, Rico memuntahkan barang seperti cerita aslinya demi berlangsungnya jalan cerita~

*bakar sate* nih, asapnya kurang ngebul?

**Saitou****Aya** : ah ndak, ERASER anda jauh lebih keren dibanding HoM abal saya.. *ikutan lirik chapter tiga*

Apa?

Ohohoho.. Masalah pidato itu memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi demua peserta didik, ufufufu~ (batin: _"__Cursed__you__headmaster!__'_)

Saya juga bigung siapa yang ngomong Jawa itu.. -_- (sopo kowe?)

Kowalski~

Yup, meskipun bisu Rico masih bisa ngomong, tapi gajelas... Yah, saya sebisa mungkin tetap bikin mereka persis di PoM yang kocak, keren, OOC, bin gila.

Bukan karena ga pernah bagi-bagi Rico, Kowa kutuan itu gegara pake shampo dari hasil penelitiannya selama seminggu. Mencurigakan? EMANG! *ditumpahin zat keras*

Yes sir!

Okkeee! Itu semua balasan review saya, sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh! *da'i cilik mode*

Yang review orang baik, \(*7*)/


	3. Mission 3

W.A.R.N.I.N.G: Humanized, Sho-ai, OOC, OOT, bahasa 'ngga nyambung, kata-kata 'indah' ala pelajar, mau bikin humor tapi garing kriuk kriuk, typos, dan EYD gaje.

Dapat mengakibatkan : step di tempat, kejang-kejang, kesemutan, keseleo, encok, kurap dan kudis.

Catatan awal Author : Astajim! Gua lupa naro kredit di chapter dua! (*q*) Oh Mein Gott! Oke ini dia chapter 3! Disimak ya? ^^

Dan beberapa program tv atau apalah namanya itu bukan punya saya, melainkan punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

Dont like? Dont read!

Mission 3.1, "Jan Ken Pon!"

"Penemuan baruku jadii!" dengan sumringahnya Kowalski keluar dari lab sambil membawa sesuatu (yang mungkin) penemuan barunya.

"Apa itu?" Skipper mendadak muncul ala jin tomang menghampiri Kowalski yang sedang meletakkan penemuannya diatas meja dikamar mereka.

"Ini..-"

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon

Story by, _Miu_Aka-Lover_

High School story, and Humor.

**Humanized**

13+

[Info lewat: semua anak di IHS tidak boleh pulang kerumah masing-masing, dan diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama. 1 kamar dihuni oleh 4 orang. Dikamar itu di berikan fasilitas lengkap seperti kasur tingkat, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka yang CALON ilmuan diberikan ruang lab kecil. Sepertinya lebih pantas disebut 'rumah kecil' dari pada kamar asrama. Dan Skipper, Rico dan Kowalski tinggal sekamar dengan 1 kasur kosong(yah, kalian tahu lah bakal diisi siapa^^). Asrama dan IHS tidak berjarak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 50 meter. Jadi bel sekolah masih bisa terdengar dari asrama.]

Terlihat gabungan dari beberapa benda yang tak asing lagi dimata kita, seperti sendok dan garpu perak, bohlam, pipa air ledengnya mang Udin, dan beberapa bendah aneh lainnya yang kasat mata(?).

"Ini adalah 'Pistol Penduplikat'! Benda ini akan menduplikatkan apa saja yang ia tembak." Back Ground bling-bling mendadak muncul dibelakang Kowalski.

Rico muncul dari atas kasur tingkat miliknya dan Kowalski. Dan terlihat Author sedang senyam-senyum mesum. Oh, kalimat barusan tolong abaikan saja.

Rico melompat dari kasur atasnya, segera menghampiri Kowalski dan Skipper.

Skipper buru-buru ke dapur dan kembali membawa sepotong ikan bakar sisa 2 minggu yang lalu di piring. "Coba kau duplikatkan ini!"

Kowalski segera membidik ikan yang sudah berada diatas meja. Cahaya ungu berpendar disekeliling ikan bakar tadi, dan voila! Ikan tersebut berubah menjadi dua. This is it! Ikan bakar duplikat ala chef Kowals-(*dibekep readers*). Meskipun berhasil berubah menjadi dua namun ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari semula.

"Berhasil!" Kowalski berteriak ala tante-tante girang yang berhasil bikin Author dan kameramen sweatdrop.

"Hmm.. Meskipun berhasil menjadi dua, ikan ini malah jadi mengecil.. Nampaknya kurang efisien.." Skipper mengusap-usapkan tangannya di dagu dengan ekspresi serius, alias ekspresi menahan BAB.

Tanpa tanya-jawab Rico segera memakan kedua ikan tersebut yang diakhiri todongan bon dari tukang ikan bakar yang berdomisili disebelah sekolahannya Author.

"Sepertinya memang perlu perbaikan ulang..." gumam Kowalski. Lalu ia kembali menuju ruang labnya.

_Selingan_

Terlihat seonggok(?) makhluk berbaju merah dan komputernya sedang membelakangi kamera, tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu mengambil sebuah permen, membuka bungkus permen tersebut dan membuang isi(?)nya sembarangan.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul tulisan, "BUANGLAH AUTHOR PADA TEMPATNYA!"

_selingan selesai_

"DHUAAAR!" terdengar suara ledakan besar dari lab Kowalski. Skipper yang sedang mengopi di ruang tamu dan Rico yang sedang sibuk menyisiri rambut Ms. Perky(terima kasih untuk Private2 Kowalski) sambil nyanyi-nyanyi 'ga jelas langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan segera mendatangi (pintu) lab Kowalski.

Asap mengebul keluar diantara celah di pintu lab Kowalski. Skipper dan Rico saling memandang satu sama lain. Cengiran ejekan terpampang di bibir mereka.

"Kau duluan saja yang masuk ke lab, kau 'kan uhuksemeuhuknya.." ucap Skipper mundur beberapa langkah.

"Gweh? Khau Sajga nyaangg mhagguk dhulluan! Khau khan swerring mengcwontekkhinya!" kata Rico yang lama-lama terdengar seperti bahasa 4LY, dan berhasil membuat author yang alergi bahasa 4Ly terkena ayan.

Dan pertempuran sengit terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Mereka adu ketangkasan masing-masing dan yang kalah harus membuka pintu lab Kowalski. Dimulai dari lomba catur, lomba masak, lomba balap karung, lomba makan kerupuk, lomba nyuci baju, DLL(Dan Lomba Lainnya) Namun hasil dari semua lomba tersebut hanya 'draw' alias menggambar(*digampar*).

Dan sampailah mereka pada Final Episodenya Asking Alexandria(A/N: "Ni author promosi aja!" *banting naskah*). -RALAT- Dan sampailah mereka pada babak final, yaitu lomba...

"Jan Ken Pon!"

Terlihat tangan Rico yang mengepal, serta tangan Skipper yang merentang(?). Dan berhasil sudah, Skipper langsung tebar-tebar bunga kegirangan, sedangkan Rico sedang menyiapkan kuburan dan batu nisannya. Oke, ngelantur.

'Kalo gue ko'it disini, gue bakal gentayangin Skipper selamanya!'batin Rico pasrah sambil memegang gagang pintu lab Kowalski.

"krriiieett..!" suara pintu lab Kowalski yang dibuka Rico berhasil membuat Author dan Kameramen merinding dangdut.

Asap masih mengebul didalam lab Kowalski, membuat Rico dan Skipper tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian..

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper dan Rico segera menghampiri Kowalski yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Eh?" Tapi, kenapa mereka menghampiri Kowalski di tempat yang berbeda? Mungkinkah?

Tempe Bakwan Combr-*ditackle*(RALAT) To Be Continued.

Catatan akhir Author : Halo apa kabar? Author yang coretgantengcoret cakep balik lagi! *dihajar readers* Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Entah kenapa, saya lagi ngga kreatip akhir-akhir ini.. *pundung*

Dan, oh sori lama apdet, _MP3_ saya yang ada _USB_nya dibawa guru bahasa selama liburan sekolah yang hampir 3 minggu. Maklum, saya ga punya _Flashdisk_.. *pundung* Jadi baru sekarang di apdet! X9

Yaudah ini dia balasan review! *ngambil(baca: nyabet) kertas catetan narator*

Nagih hutang Alfred 500,-

Nagih hu- WOI! APAAN NIH! *Author ngamuk*

[Tiba-tiba layar readers langsung penuh dengan semut, dan muncul tulisan "KESALAHAN BUKAN TERJADI DI LAYAR ANDA, TAPI DI OTAK AUTHOR. PLEASE WAIT."]

Ehm.. Maaf gangguan signal barusan, dan ini dia balasan review. *jengjengjeng!*

Saitou Aya : Ka, kamu orang baik? *shock* #kemudian *kejang-kejang*

Begitulah sepertinya, sudah 4 kali puasa dan 4 kali lebaran Rico tak kunjung sadar.. *mendadak nyetel dangdut*

Pengennya juga langsung di kisu! (w*A*)w Tapi author udah keburu ditodongin revolver sama Rico.

Private2 Kowalski : Iya, toa punya suporter bola bekel aja kalah kenceng!

Ms. Perky.. *catet*

Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa? ._.) #gubrak.

Saya ga jualan toge, TOGENYATOGENYATOGENYA! TAT

Udah saya cocokin akunnya! Tetep beda! Nama akunnya beda banget! *dikeroyok massa*.

Emily Kirkland : Udah gapapa kok, dosamu saya ampuni.. #sapelu?

Semua orang juga tau! Keluarga Kirkland-yangalisnyatebelsangat- itu penjahat kelas Gurame! #gubrak

Saya juga kepengen (banget) gitu, tapi entar ratingnya nambah-dan ampun Kowalski! Saya khilaf! Jangan tumpahi saya zat asam!

Yah, ada parodi dikit ga masalah juga kan? ._.

Jelas ada yang beda! Secara, gue ini kan awesome! *ditimpuk kamera*

T_T saya baru tau ternyata ada singkatannya! Maap BANGET!

Oke, akan saya usahakan biar panjang!

Hikari Tenshiro : *nyetel JBF* #mendadakgalau #abaikan. Iya, biar ada selingan gitu.. Tadinya nama-namanya mau di plesetin tapi entah kenapa lupa. (._.") Yaah, soalnya fandom Hetalia udah rame, dan pasti bakal kalah tanding sama fict humor yang ada di sana! xD

Err... Entahlah, saya sebenernya hanya iseng-iseng aja ngepublish cerita ini. Mungkin bakalan ada konflik, tapi.. Ah entahlah! Lihat saja perkembangannya kedepan! X3

Hei, hei! Numpang tanya dong! "menurut kalian episode yang paling kocak di PoM itu yang mana?" mohon kasih judul dan keterangannya(Author kaga apal nama-nama judulnya).

Kalau Author paling suka yang kata si 4 tokoh utama menyelamatkan bayi(yang entah apa judulnya itu). Pokoknya pas adegan slow motionnya itu loh! *ngakak* xD -(ini nyata)

Ngomong-ngomong episode PoM, KENAPA PINDAH TAYANG JADI JAM 8 PAGI? *tepar*. Kan sekolah! Masa saya kudu numpang nonton diruang guru? Mana saya udah ngga langganan Indopision, TmT. Ngga bisa menikmati suara indah(?) Tom McGrath lagi.. Serius loh, saya paling demen dub Inggrisnya! -(curcol).

Eh, bentar.. Bukannya saya punya kaset PoM(yang kudu ngutang dulu pas beli)? #abaikan.

Se-sekian, mo-mohon reviewnya.. "(._.=._.)"


	4. Mission 4

W.A.R.N.I.N.G: Humanized, Shonen-ai, Slash, OOC, bahasa 'ngga nyambung, kata-kata 'indah' ala pelajar, mau bikin humor tapi garing kriuk kriuk, typos, dan EYD dengan gajenya.

Dapat mengakibatkan : iritasi pada mata, step di tempat, kejang-kejang, kesemutan, keseleo, encok, kurap dan kudis. Dua kali 24 jam harap lapor erte!

Note : Halo, maaf lamaaaa..aaa..aaa..aaaa banget apdetnya. Padahal saya sedang sibuk memerangi WB, Mana Ms. Word komputer eror pula.. *mundung* oke, ini ceritanya!

Dan beberapa program tv atau apalah namanya itu bukan punya saya, melainkan punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

Ga suka? Terus gue harus bilang "OH" gitu?

Mission 4, "'hiap 'ertugas!".

"KOWALSKI ADA DUA?!"

Rico dan Skipper sontak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, harga tomat kembali melambung pemirsa!-eh oh salah. Ralat. Mereka berdua terkejut karena Kowalski mendadak menjadi dua buah(?) dengan paket(?) anak-anak.

"Uhuk," kedua Kowalski batuk bersamaan, dan sedikit bergerak.

"Kowalski, kau tidak apo-apa?!" panik Skipper.

"Tidak apa.." kata Kowalski yang ada di dekat Skipper.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Kowalski yang ada di dekat Rico. Mengingatkan author akan episode PoM yang dimana dengan bodohnya Kowalski menyemprotkan gas hilang ingatan ke wajahnya sendiri. Oke, sekarang author jadi ngakak guling-gulingan di lantai.

Skipper dan Rico hanya cengo melihat Kowalski(s). 'GUE KUDU NGAPAIN INI?!' batin mereka pun berkecamuk.

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon & Dreamworks

Madgascar © Dreamworks

Story by, _Miu_Aka-Lover_

High School story, and Humor.

**Humanized**

13+

Mereka pun terbangun dan saling bertatapan. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama ekspresi mereka berdua berubah, yang seakan mengatakan 'muka gue unyu ye..?' Dan terlihalah Author, Kameramen dan Narator yang sudah sawan stadium 4 akibat kenarsisan Kowalski.

"Eh, woi! El- Kalian kenapa?!" tanya Skipper.

"Entahlah," jawab Kowalski yang berada di dekat Rico. "Mungkin, efek dari zat yang tidak tepat.."

"Hm..." gumam Kowalski yang satunya lagi.

"Err, lalu Gimana cara kalian kembali menjadi satu?" tanya Skipper lagi. Kowalski(s) pun diam, terhening selama beberapa saat. Lima, empat, tiga dua, satu...

"HEPI NU YER!" Author pun megap-megap sambil bakar tabung gas elpiji yang 200 kilo ditemani kameramen yang lagi niup terompet tahun baru. Abaikan saja paragraf ini.

Kowalski yang satu mengusapkan jari jemari di dagunya, pose berfikir keras. Sedangkan Kowalski yang lain langsung mengambil peralatannya, dan mencoba mencampur zat-zat berwarna-warni yang ada di dalam tabung reaksi itu.

"ZBUM!" salah milih menyan(?) Kowalski yang dengan sontoloyonya mencampur-campur bahan kimia malah berkahir dengan menciptakan gas keunguan, entah gas dari zat apa itu.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun batuk-batuk, bengek lebih tepatnya. Dengan cepat Kowalski yang satu lagi(Author bingung memaparkan duo Kowalski ini) mendorong Kowalski yang salah mengambil menyan tadi hingga tersungkur kelantai. Dengan ini terjadilah perebutan tahta penguasa lab diantara mereka berdua.

"Hah, kalo begini mah didiemin juga balik sendiri.." Skipper asal bicara lalu keluar lab bersama Rico yang manggut-manggut gaje, tau gitu lebih baik Rico pura-pura budek aja tadi.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian...

"BBHUMMN!" lagi-lagi suara ledakan terdengar dari lab Kowalski. Tapi, tidak ada reaksi dari teman sependeritaan Kowalski (hanya sependeritaan loh, jadi giliran pada ketiban rejeki langsung pada lupa ama yang lain). Kemana mereka?

"Groookkk..." Skipper sibuk dengan urusannya di alam mimpi, bertemu dengan seorang gadis imut nan unyu berambut pirang ikal panjang terjuntai, dengan safir berkilau menghiasi bola matanya. Gadis itu tertawa menggoda saat melihat Skipper yang lagi cengo-tablo-gatau-kudu-ngapain-seenernya-lagi-nahan-mules, lalu berlari kecil ke arah pohon dan bersembunyi di belakangnya, Skipper mencoba menghampiri gadis itu namun yang dihampiri malah berlari lalu bersembunyi diantara pohon lainnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai dunia berakhir, eh?

Kembali ke dunia nyata, sedangkan Rico sudah setengah sadar berada di antara dunia mimpi atau dunia nyata, mungkin ia ada di Velvet Room? (*dilempar kunci*)

Ia berguling di kasur sesaat setelah melihat asap tipis masuk melalu celah pintu. Paling juga kebakaran, pikirnya.

Lalu ia berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun kali ini ia mendengar benda yang berjatuhan berkali-kali. Paling juga gempa pikirnya lagi.

"Krieett..." lagi-lagi suara pintu membuat author kembali merinding, entah merinding karena suara pintu itu atau merinding melihat yang membuka pintunya.

Ah, paling juga maling, udah sekalian ambil aja ntu MACnya Skipper Rico pun mulai jahat dengan bualan hatinya.

Seseorang masuk dengan terbatuk-batuk, ia menaiki tangga kasur Rico dan menggoyangkan tubuh Rico, tapi ia tak kunjung bangun. Tepukan, kelitikan bahkan jotosan pun tak berhasil membangunkannya. Sungguh, tidurnya Rico itu super sekali pemirsa.

'Masa kudu gue teriakin lagi..?'

"WOOOI! BANGUN BUSUUUUUUUKKK!" teriaknya sambil meletakkan kaus kaki bekas Skipper diatas hidung Rico.

Rico sontak terbangun setelah menghirup wangi neraka dari kaus kaki Skipper, ia berguling(?) lalu jatuh mendorong dan meniban orang yang tadi meneriakinya.

"Rrhicow, 'hiap 'ertugas!" berdiri tegak lalu berhormat.

"Ugh, Rico brengsek..."

"Eh?" Rico terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seorang gadis cantik(*Author diguyur air keras sama Kowa*) berambut biru panjang sedang tersungkur di lantai.

'cewek mana nih nyasar ke asrama cowok?' batin Rico berjamur-eh berkecamuk.

"kampret..." gadis itu bangun.

"Eh?"

"Cok(?), beliin semua yang ada di catetan, buruan! Gapake lama!" dengan bringas gadis itu menabok punggung Rico sambil memberinya secarik kertas.

Banyak tanda tanya yang berterbangan di kepala Rico, 'siapa gadis ini? Apa itu Hiploklorit? Apa itu Perklorat? Dimana bisa membeli benda-benda ini? Atau seenggaknya jangan suruh gue yang ga pernah buka buku Kimia waktu PAUD 'kek!'

"BURUAN! GAPAKE BENGONG!"

Rico bergegas berlari keluar kamar, mengambil sepatu dan tasnya. 'Coba tanya di kantin dulu ada ato kaga...'

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"BRAKK!" pintu ruang UKS dibuka secara paksa oleh Rico sehingga gagangnya lepas(loh katanya mau ke kantin?).Salah satu anggota PMR yang biasa mejeng di UKS langsung megap-megap sakin kagetnya, yah, sebut saja Melman.

"Oi Cok(?), lo 'nya 'nhi?" kata Rico singkat padat namun tak jelas. Ia mengeluarkan kertas bon belanja dari saku jeansnya.

Melman facepalm ga karuan, pasalnya baru kali ini dia dipanggil hanya dengan kata Cok. Dulu mah pake 'En' di depannya. Oke, ini garing.

"Apaan kertas?" Melman yang penglihatannya agak siwer galau memperhatikan kertas itu. Rico menyambar kaca mata di meja dan memasangkannya ke Melman.

"Oooh, ini...Ya, ya... Hm..." Melman manggut-manggut (sepertinya) mengerti. Nampak seberkas harapan di wajah Rico, sebelum sebuah kenyataan pahit menghampirinya. "Kaga punya."

Sebuah chainsaw mendadak muncul dari tangan Rico yang sudah esmosi tingkat dewa. Dikejauhan, di dunia dan di sekolah lain terlihat bapak-bapak berwajah mengerikan yang sedang mencari chainsawnya dibantu tiga orang murid lain di semak-semak. Oke, bek tu stori.

"Mana ada beginian di UKS! Gimana sih!" kali ini Melman yang esmosi tingkat dewa...

Selagi Rico sibuk kesana-kemari mencari alamat, eh mencari yang dicari(?). Lebih baik kita kembali ke asramanya.

"Anjrit! Udah 2 abad si Rico ga balik-balik!" kata Kowalski dengan lebay. Ia mondar-mandir, bolak-balik seperti setrikaan kepanasan. Eh, setrikaan memang panas 'kan?

Sesaat ketika ia sedang mondar-mandir dengan gajenya, ia tanpa sengaja melihat ke cermin.

Dan baru lah ia tersadar...

Berbasmung, eh. Sambermung, eh. Gnubmasreb, eh. Bungbersam, eh.

Author : "Apa sih itu namanya..?"

Skellington : "Bersambung dodol!" *narik kunciran Author*

Author : "Gapake jambak, dodol!" *balik narik kunciran Skellington dengan keras sampai lehernya patah* "Eh? Eh? Kok Patah?" *Mungut kepalanya Skellington*

Author & Skellington : "Sekian, pokoknya bersambung! Bye!"


	5. Mission 5

W.A.R.N.I.N.G: Humanized, OOC, bahasa 'ngga nyambung, kata-kata 'indah' ala pelajar, mau bikin humor tapi garing kriuk kriuk, Shonen-ai, Slash, typos, dan EYD dengan gajenya.

Dapat mengakibatkan : iritasi pada mata, step di tempat, kejang-kejang, kesemutan, keseleo, encok, kurap dan kudis. Dua kali 24 jam harap lapor hansip.

Note : Agak terasa persahabatan yang menjerumus diakhir chapter, =_= maaf, terketik begitu saja. Maaf lama.

Dan beberapa program tv atau apalah namanya itu bukan punya saya, melainkan punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

Dont like? Dont read. Udah diingetin lho~

Mission 5, "Ga pulang lo?"

"Anjrit! Udah 2 abad si Rico ga balik-balik!" kata Kowalski dengan lebay. Ia mondar-mandir, bolak-balik seperti setrikaan kepanasan. Eh, setrikaan memang panas 'kan?

Sesaat ketika ia sedang mondar-mandir dengan gajenya, ia tanpa sengaja melihat ke cermin.

Dan baru lah ia tersadar.

"Bujud, ni cermin udah berapa abad kaga dilap?!" ia kaget melihat cermin besar yang dibeli Skipper dari ibunya Snow White kotor ga karuan. Diambilnya boxer Rico untuk mengelap cermin itu. Sampai bersih...

Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon & Dreamworks

Snow White © Disney

Story by, _Miu_Aka-Lover_

Humor, Parody, and Highschool Life Story.

**Humanized**

13+

"APHAAA?!"

Rico shok saat ia melihat papan iklan yang bertuliskan 'Marhaban Ya Ramadhan'. Apa masalahnya kata kalian? Bagi Rico bulan puasa merupakan bulan yang sangat mengujicobakan mental Rico. Selain harus menahan lapar dan haus, ia pun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menempel-nempel pada Kowalski selama 30 hari 30 malam- eh keceplosan! (*Author disambit kaleng sarden*) Oke kembali kecerita.

Usut punya usut Rico sebenarnya ingin pergi ke Rumah Makan Padang atas saran dari Roy untuk mencari apa yang ada di kertas-yang-diberikan-sigadis-misterius-itu tadi. Namun ia malah berhenti di tengah jalan dan meratapi papan iklan yang menjulang tinggi di tengah gang(?).

Beberapa menit kemudian barulah ia tersadar dari lamunan bahwa ia telah menimbulkan kemacetan panjang di Jakarta, dan menyebabkan banyaknya sampah di got. Rico segera berjalan dengan (sangat) terburu-buru hingga menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" seseorang yang ditabrak Rico terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya hingga meniban kucing jalanan yang tak berdosa.

Kebetulan suasana hati lagi baik, Rico segera berbalik dan segera menarik lengan pemuda pirang yang ia tabrak. "S'rry brwo, ane 'gi burru-burru!" Seperti biasa, Rico berbicara dengan singkat padat dan ga jelas.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ditarik Rico tadi langsung terbangun, bahkan terlompat dan hampir terjatuh lagi, akan tenaga badak(?)nya Rico. Ia berdiri dengan sempoyongan sambil menatap wajah Rico.

'Anjrit, jangan bilang dia mau minta duit ganti rugi!' pikir Rico was-was, pasalnya tas yang tadi ia ambil itu kosong tanpa dompetnya ataupun dompetnya Skipper dan di sakunya hanya ada uang recehan. Rico siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"He-hei, a-apakah kamu tahu halte bus terdekat itu dimana?" tanya pemuda blonde itu dengan tergagap, kelihatannya ia takut dengan wajah sangar(?)nya Rico pemirsa.

Rico terdiam sebentar lalu berkata kepada si blonde itu agar ia berlajan lurus lalu belok ketika ia melihat sebuah persimpangan. Sang pemuda blonde itu pun langsung berwajah ceria dan berterima kasih kepada Rico lalu segera berlalu(?).

Sementara itu Kowalski...

Emang udah dasarnya buluk atau memang bagaimana, cermin yang tadi di lap Kowalski tak kunjung bersih. Bahkan kini bertambah kotor akan sesuatu yang lengket berwarna coklat dari boxernya Rico.

"Iyuh(?), ini apa coba?" kata Kowalski dengan tingkat kealayan sebanyak 15%(?).

"Selai kacang woi!" Author teriak dibalik kamera dan kemudian ia langsung dipiting oleh Skellington. Bek tu stori.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dengan galau kepulangan sang suami-eh kepulangan Rico, padahal ia hanya diminta untuk membeli dua tabung elynmeiyer baru, bahkan ia telah menuliskan bahwa Rico dapat mencarinya di apotek yang berada di sekitar jalan raya sembilan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Dari pada mati berlumut disini, lebih baik ia sendiri yang beli. Kowalski segera mengambil dompet dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Brakk!" bunyi pintu dibanting oleh Kowalski yang telah menghilang bersama kepulan asap, kok jadi horror ?

"Hah! Maling? Mana maling!" Skipper langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahnya sambil magap-magap ga karuan.

Seluruh orang yang ada di Koridor asrama terdiam dan memperhatikan Kowalski yang sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh. Ada yang siul-siul malah, dasar maho...

Kowalski yang khusuk berjalan tidak menyadari tatapan mesum(?) dari orang-orang yang ada di koridor. Ia berjalan dengan terus memandang kedepan.

Di lain tempat...

"Kaga tau cuy, coba lu cari toko bangunan." Kata Fred yang sedang asik duduk di bangku taman. Entah sudah berapa kilometer di tempuh oleh Rico, bahkan tadi ia sempat menyelinap dan malah menjuarai lomba marathon antar SD.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang Rico berjalan gontai meninggalkan Fred. Ia menatap ke kertas sobekan yang kini sudah lecek itu, merutuki tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta samar seakan akan segera menghilang dari kertas tersebut. Ia telah melewatkan jadwal perlombaan kelereng favoritnya yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu dari dua hari yang lalu, bahkan ia baru ingat bahwa susu yang diminum Skipper kemarin sudah kadaluarsa satu tahun.

Angin kencang berhembus meniup kertas ditangan Rico dan membawa pergi kertas tersebut. Rico terkesiap lalu berbalik badan dan menjangkau kertas itu sampai dapat. Dan ketika ia melihat sisi lain kertas, ia melihat beberapa rangkai kata yang tertoreh jelas dengan tinta biru.

"El'ier, eyem-eyem, ewh..." Rico mencoba untuk mengeja tulisan dokternya Kowalski.

'Eh, tunggu bentar, kenapa tulisan ini persis kea huruf hanzhi-romaji(?)nya Kowalski? Siapa coba ntu cewek, tau-tau nabok orang trus ngasih kertas beginian!' pikir Rico bertubi-tubi lagi, banyak kepulan asap yang menerobos keluar dari kepalanya.

Rico segera berlari ketika ia melihat akhir tulisan itu yang berkata bahwa ia dapat mencarinya di apotek di Jalan Raya Sembilan.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya...

Kowalski mendengus kesal di samping tiang tempat menunggu bus. Pasalnya ia baru saja melewatkan sebuah bus. Padahal ia sudah berlari sambil berteriak dengan toa yang biasa di pakai Skipper untuk memanggil anak piket yang kabur, tapi emang dasar supirnya aja yang budek atau gimanalah.

"Umm," sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahu Kowalski.

"Erm, apa kakak tahu dimana itu IHS- ma, maksudku Intelegence High School." tanya seorang bertubuh mungil dengan tergagap.

"IHS ada di di sebelah gedung pemancar radio!" jawab Kowalski ketus tanpa menengok kearah si pemuda mungil.

Pemuda tersebut langsung berterima kasih dan lari pergi meninggalkan Kowalski. 'Kenapa di kota ini penduduknya berwajah seram semua..?'

Kembali ke Kowalski, ia kini sedang membuka ponselnya yang tadi bergetar di saku mantelnya.

From : Spikker

Subject : Woi!

Woi, kemana lu? Rico juga ngilang. Masa tadi gue liat cewek keluar kamar kita!

PS: Buru balik, cucian numpuk!

Tepat sesaat setelah Kowalski kembali memasukan ponselnya di saku, bus yang sedari tadi ia tunggu pun datang. Jangan tanya kenapa Kowalski tidak membalas pesan Skipper, semua orang juga tahu kalau si Rambut biru ini paling jarang ada pulsa sakin mirisnya.

Sekarang...

'Kalo ga cepet gue bakalan ketinggalan acara tv lagi!'

'Cucian numpuk, gimana nih! Harus cepet!'

"Gabruk!"

Mereka berdua saling tubruk tepat di depan pintu otomatis apotek. Meninggalkan rasa sakit kemerahan di kening.

"Liat-liat kek kalo jalan!" Kowalski ngamuk berkoar layaknya gadis remaja yang lagi PMS.

"Elhwu yang-" Rico turut esmosi terbawa suasana, sudah berapa kali di hari ini ia kena sial cuma gara-gara itu tabung eyem-eyem(?) doang.

"Elu!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil beridiri.

"Nyari apotek doang ampe dua millennium gini!" Kowalski menyabet kertas catatan yang ia berikan kepada Rico tadi, Rico pun bingung.

"Eh, kwau ssiapha?" tanya Rico.

Kowalski berbalik, menatap Rico dengan tatapan mesum-eh mesem sambil mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Mau lawak lo?!" keluarlah kata-kata terpedas Kowalski tiap kali menghadapi Rico maupun Skipper yang kerap kali membuatnya kesal.

Rico bengong, diam seribu bahasa karena ia malas mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas lagi.

'Nah 'kan kicep!' batin Kowalski. Ia berjalan menuju respsionis dan bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat. Lalu sambil membawa barang belanjaannya Kowalski menghampiri Rico yang masih membatu.

"Ga pulang lo?" tanya Kowalski berlalu melewati Rico. Rico langsung sadar dan menoleh kebelakang, melihat Kowalski yang sudah diambang pintu. "Tadi, katanya lomba kelereng waktunya diundur jadi jam setengah enam nanti."

Senyum langsung terkembang diwajah Rico, ia kembali bersemangat meskipun ia MASIH belum menyadari bahwa gadis berambut biru panjang itu Kowalski. Kowalski sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau dia jadi transgender. Ia segera berlari keluar mengejar Kowalski yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Dan pemenang kali ini adalah kesebelasan tim MI!"

suara reporter dari pertandingan kelereng mengawali akhir dari pertandingan tersebut. Ricopun turut senang karena mengetahui bahwa team musuhnya jadi pemenang, err?

"ZBUMM!" kembali terdengar suara ledakan dari laboratorium Kowalski, kemudian Kowalski sendiri keluar sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Kowalski langsung kumat bengeknya, ia tertatih-tatih berjalan dan duduk disebelah Rico yang duduk dilantai sambil bersender ke kaki sofa. Rico sendiri sedang khusyuk melihati skor akhir dari pertandingan, ketika layar berganti barulah ia tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang berat dibahu kirinya.

"Eh, eh, maswa.. Taddi addha chewwk diss-"

"Zzzz.."

Rico segera menghentikan perkataannya, melihat salah satu dari sahabatnya sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berfokus pada tv dan mengganti channel tv.

Bersambung...

* * *

><p>Author : "YEAAHH! SELESAI!" *ngga sengaja injek capslock*<p>

Skellington : *pasang muka datar* "selamat..."

Author : "Muka lo ga meyakinkan!"

Skellington : *copot muka, ganti mukanya Skipper* "Mau yang kayak gini?"

Author : "Ogah ah! Mesum!"

Dikejauhan,

Kowalski : Woi, nyebut coy! *nahan Skipper yang esmosi sambil megang-megang sabit*

Kembali di studio(?),

Author : "Mendingan pake mukanya Yu Narukami yang ganteng sekalian..."

Skellington : *ganti muka asli* suka-suka elu aja..

Author + Skellington : "Sekian, maaf lama! Terima kasih!"


End file.
